


Life and Death and Life

by tokyofish



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way it might have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death and Life

In all the confusion and panic and fighting she had not thought once to question it. But now she reached out to touch his dark robes, the mark of a Shinigami, a soul belonging to the other world.

“The chain of fate . . . You gave up your life for me.” Meant as an accusation it came out as a statement.

He smiled gently. “Better that than death. I repay my debts after all.”

The sinking sensation of unexpected disappointment was immediate and unpleasant. To him this was nothing more than payback. “Oh. Of course . . .”

He reached out and touched a wayward strand of hair resting against her face. “Can’t you at least smile when you’ve been rescued? Dummy.”

“Who’s a dummy?!” She stopped short. His eyes were laughing.

“That expression is good too.”

“Ichigo . . .”

He said them as though they were the simplest words in the world. “I had to get half of it back, didn’t I? My life.”

Tears were in her eyes but she smiled.


End file.
